Traveling the world
by InuYasha Warrior
Summary: This is a fiction I am writing based loosely on the FFXI world. However I wasn't too good with the names so I improvised...anyway enjoy. It's my first fic so be entle ok? puts on flame retardent suit
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do NOT own anything from FFXI

Introduction

At one time the world of Atla was a peaceful place. Everyone was happy and the world was prosperous. This had gone on for so many years, there never had been famine, war, or poverty. Soon an interest of magic arose and shrines were built for those who wanted to study the art. In the end there was three times of magics, White, Black, and Red. A quick explanation of magic is...White was holy magic, curing and extreme Light magic, Black magic was Dark magic like elemental and destructive magic. However, Red magic was both with some spells that was for Red only, also you were allowed to use a sword with that magic but the downside was that it took longer to learn the magics. Those who studied and learned the ability to cast where called Mages, the ones who learned the magics to their fullest were called Wizards, and the ones who learned both magics were called Sages. To be a Mage you had to learn how to cast and use spells, to be a Wizard you had to learn to cast and use those spells to their fullest potential, but to be a Sage you had to learn both White and Black magic to their fullest. Few became Sages but those who did were regarded as some of the fiercest and most powerful casters around. To be a Sage took decades of studying and practicing and to those who accomplished it were some of the highest in power over the lands. Eventually a twisted form of creature appeared called Beastmen. A war was raged against these horrible creatures. The war never had a winner....eventually three nations were formed from the split in power that was formed. They were the Nation of Mac Anu, the Republic of Athlon, and the Kingdom of Verdana. In the center of all these (which prospers greatly for the trading of the three nations) is Jeuno.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I do NOT own anything from FFXI

Chapter 1

John the sixteen year old Red Mage walked along the destroyed path to Mac Anu. It was a long trek from the Northlands. Normally he could have had a friend give him a teleport or something but no one was around. It was sad really...there WAS people who where around but no one wanted to help him. What happened was he was walking along when he bumped into a Goblin. Now for those of you who don't know Goblins have horrible tempers. So there he was, running for his life from the goblin, and everyone who saw him was laughing at him, it must have been so embarrassing. Thankfully there was one nice White Wizard who helped him. She cured him back to full health and killed the goblin for him. Her name was Miyuh.

"Help! Someone please help me!" John screamed desperately trying to get away from the goblin.

"Look at that new Mage! He actually bumped into a Goblin! HAHAHAHA!! Serves you right for trying to train here!" Some of the Wizards said as they laughed at him. John couldn't take many more hits or insults. He was bleeding badly from his stomach and his new cape he had bought was ripped to shreds.

"What's going on?" Came a soft voice from the back of the crowd. When she saw what was happening she gasped then turned around to face the crowd. "You should all be ashamed of yourself! He just started! How can you be so cruel?"

"It's easy lady." came a reply from a middle aged Black Wizard. "Plus" he added, "it was a mistake for him to train here! He should have known that at least." The man chuckled at this knowing that in reality unless you knew some powerful people you really didn't know where to train was safe or not. "Besides, what can you do?"

"This..." she replied. "Banish the goblin from our world....BANISH!!" A light then surrounded the goblin and it pretty much looked like it was crumpled into a paper ball... "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so...oww...my stomach"

"Hold still" she replied. "Cure II" A soft bluish light covered his wound and slowly closed the wound. "Be more careful next time ok?"

John blushed "O...Ok....thanks for the help." By this time the crowd had left bored with the fact that John didn't doe and there wasn't a good fight.

"No problem, whenever you need some help let me know and I will do what I can to help ok?"

"All right, thanks."

"OK well I need to go now, see ya."

"Bye"

He waved at her as she left and he continued on his way. About three hours later he was walking on the beach when he saw a man laying there with a pool of blood around him. John cringed at the sight and ran over to help then man, whoever he was. John looked at the wounds which luckily for both of them weren't too serious. I say for both of them because John had learned Cure only 3 hours ago, before this whole thing started. John stretched his arms out and placed them above the mans body. He mumbled "Cure" and a soft dim bluish light emanated from his fingertips and closed most of the wounds. John wrapped the rest of the wounds with some bandages he had in his pack and then built a fire. "I wonder when that guy will wake up? Hmm....he has a sword but other than that I can't tell what he is....I wonder..." John walked off to get some firewood when he bumped into a giant shadow. At first he thought it was a rock but then he realized that rocks can't breath. "Uh-oh..." He gulped. He ran back for his staff but the creature swung it's claw and knocked him down. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" He screamed. "I'm going to die...I know it...I'm gonna die..." Then out of nowhere a blur appeared above the shadow and sliced vertically downward, cutting the monster in half with one blow.

"That was close...you ok kid?"

"Kid..." John replied...you look like you are only a few years older than I am." "You would think that wouldn't you? By the way, thanks for the help back there. I was in some serious trouble with those cuts...."

"You call those cuts? I would hate to see wounds." John replied sarcastically.

"Hey...I guess you are right, anyway thanks for the help, the names Slade by the way. I'm a Dark Knight" Slade reached his hand out in a friendly gesture, and John shook it. "John...the Red Mage."


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I do NOT own ANYTHING from FFXI

Chapter 2

"So you are a Dark Knight? Cool....what exactly can you do? And where did you come from?" John asked as they sat down next to the fire.

"Whoa...one question at a time. I came from Athlon. What happened was on of the monsters took me by surprise....Everything is different here. It's strange...you'd think the monsters would be the same huh?"

"Yeah...I guess they aren't....maybe it has something to do with the climate? Or balance of power..."

"I doubt that John...the balance of power? Pfffft."

"Hey it could be possible!" They both laughed at this then laid down and dozed off. Yes...ignorance can be bliss at times...however, not all the time...

"So...Slade decided to team up with John...how cute...' He snickered at the thought of this, "However...they still won't be able to beat me..." He then laughed, not a normal laugh mind you, one of those laughs that chill you to the bone. Trust me, if you were anything within the sound of that laugh...well...you'd probably run the other direction...fast. The strange man disappeared which left a small shimmer of green light which disappeared after a couple seconds. Slade awoke with a start, cold gleaming sweat was dripping down his face, something wasn't right...and he knew it...

"John" he whispered. "JOHN! Wake up"

"No..." came the response. "I don't wanna ride the pony..." Slade punched John in the arm which was responded with a Water Spell.

"John..."

"Sorry Slade, you startled me...heh...heh..." Slade grabbed his blanket and dried himself off.

"It's ok...I think we have a problem..."

"Really? What?"

"We are surrounded..."

"WHAT!?!!?"

"Shhh..." Slade put his hand over John's mouth. "Look we can't let them know we know that they're there! So just follow my lead ok? On the count of three we attack ok?" As Slade said this he pulled out his sword and John pulled out his. "One...two....THREE!! GO!" John and Slade rushed towards their "hidden" attackers.


	4. Chapter 4

Nope...still dont own anything 

Chapter 3

Slade rushed ahead fast while John sttod back enfeebleing as best he could. Slade easily killed two of the Goblins and Johns enfeebles helped on the third. But by that time they were surrounded by about 5 of them. John then turned to Slade who was now against his back.

"Any Ideas? We can't keep this up..."

"None...but this isn't the first time I've delt with overwhelming odds."

At that time a pair of glowing eyes could be seen (if you were paying attention anyway) ferom behind Slade and John. The man walked out of then shadows and pointed his staff in the direction of Slade and John who were now almost dead from stabs and magic. The goblins stopeed moving and they were pierced with 3 inch think rock stakes, and if that wasn't enough lava burst from the ground and pretty much destroyed what was left of them....if anything. Blood and ash were sprayed over John and Slade. A Black Mage walked towards them, Slade attempted to raise his sword in defense but to no avail, that battle had worn them both any closer! Or I swear I will kill you..."

"Hardly..." replied the Mage "I could kill you both with my weakest spell right now...but...you two seem different from all the others I have seen around here...I think i will stick around for the time being."

"Do you...know any White Magic?" asked John with a tired weariness in his voice.

"No....I am only interested in the Dark Arts of Black Magic"

"Oh...well I know some...but I don't have any mana left to cast...Im exhausted."

"Well, you should rest I will stay here for the night and watch over you two and make sure you dont get killed. By the way, the names Jarrett."

"I'm John and this is Slade, nice to meet you."

OK, it was short but I've been REALLY busy so thats all I could do, I will update when I can. Bye.


End file.
